villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Airi
Airi is a wraith summoned by the Swamp Witch, to kill her enemies in the Queen's Blade Tournament. Airi is totally devoted to her mistress, the Swamp Witch, much more so than Menace or Melona. She can suck away the life energy of her enemies simply by touching them. Appearance Airi has long red hair in twintails and teal eyes. She is always seen wearing a French maid outfit and wielding a large scythe. Personality Airi is a calm, reserved, and unexcitable person, who is generally kind but will attack people if need be. However, her kindness can get in the way sometimes, as a wraith, she must feed on others' life force. She is also very "dedicated to the duties given to her by the Swamp Witch". Biography Airi serves the Marshland Witch, she who controls the undead and apparitions from the Netherworld and plans to rule over the Continent. She is a spirit summoned from the Netherworld and was enchanted with an obedience spell by the witch. Even if she's being forced to work under her, Airi performs her duties admirably and with no complaints. Although she is a spirit, Airi's body has substance. Her clothes don't, and they're just an image projected by her, that seem real in the eyes of normal people. Without sucking energy from living beings, Airi can't stay in the earthly plane. She manages to suck energy by touching directly the bodies of her victims, and she seems to enjoy it more when the victim is frightened. To rule over the Continent as soon as possible, the witch sends an elite troop to enter Queen's Blade. Airi, liking to suck energy from beautiful women, goes to serve her master all too willingly. Powers and Abilities Airi is an extremely competitive and powerful combatant, able to wield her scythe with great accuracy. Airi can summon "lesser spirits" to entrap enemies, summoning a multitude of ghost-like beings to hold down a foe. Although she is capable of flight, Airi usually prefers close range combat, so she can consume her opponent's life force. When Airi drains life force, she needs to be near enemies- the life energy flows from the opponents' mouth into Airi's mouth, and Airi usually accomplishes this through a kiss. To escape a losing battle, Airi will become incorporeal, although it can take a few seconds to accomplish. When Airi assumes incorporiety, her maid costume disappears, leaving a white set of undergarments, and then her clothes disappear, and then she herself disappears as well. Airi also possesses rapid regeneration abilities (Although not like Melona's regeneration, which is due to her amorphous nature) - her injuries healing quite quickly after attacks. Her outfit is also tied to her health status and concentration, and will vanish if she is relaxed or low on energy. Gallery Airi 01.jpg Evolution-toy airi01.jpg Kaiyodo revoltech airi01.jpg 0b036210be313f0932ca3990a86da346.jpg griffon aria01.jpg griffon airi-dx01.jpg hobbyjapan puchitto queens blade06.jpg Airi Rebellion Zero.jpg Airi Covers Annelotte.jpg Airi Vs Annelotte Zero.jpg Airi Spiral Chaos.jpg ConAiri.png ConAiri2.png 20150413214717019.jpg|Airi fighting Nanael. 542.jpg|Airi with her partner Melona. 248.jpg Trivia *Airi's title is "The Infernal Temptress", because of her ability to steal life force with a kiss. *She is the first of The Swamp Witch's Minions to enter The Queen's Blade *She is called Maid of Hades by Nanael. *Airi is one of the most popular characters in the series, due to her maid outfit and cuteness. *Airi represents Japan's Maid cafes. *Airi is very fond of Rana after Cattleya was turned into stone by Aldra. *She is voiced by Kanae Ito (Japanese) and Michele Knotz (English), the latter also voiced Tomoe in the same series, as well as Team Rocket member Jessie & her Pokemon Dustox & Woobat & James' Pokemon Cacnea, Chimecho & Mime Jr. pl:Airi Category:Noncorporeal Category:Collector of Souls Category:Queen's Blade Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Manga Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Magic Category:Scapegoat Category:Minion Category:Revived Category:Comedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed